


motel

by android



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, past!shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/android/pseuds/android
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a long night. it's not over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> a cliché "we have to share the bed" story for shannon, the wonderful birthday girl!!!!! a little belated. i have no idea how past!shuu would act so this is pretty much all headcanoned.

It's been a long night. They're out of town, just having finished performing at some event for a bunch of barely adults, but they take what they can get. Besides, Shuu had fun, and he thinks Rom did, too. Now that the night is coming to a close, their manager lets them know he was able to book them a motel a little further down the road, and that all they need to do is let the desk know their names and flash a card. After that, they're set. When they show up, it turns out they don't even need to do that. The front desk manager seems to recognize them and Shuu is excited to be known, but Rom tells him to calm down. _It's obvious by how we're dressed_ , Rom says, and Shuu's face falls a little. He's right.

"Don't... Don't get upset," Rom mumbles, "Maybe he heard we were in the area, too." 

Shuu can't help but notice the blush on Rom's face when he talks, hand at the back of his head, looking anywhere  _but_ at Shuu. He's been doing that a lot lately, and it makes Shuu's heart thud heavy in his chest. Rom is trying to comfort him, and it's sweet. Maybe he's just taking pity on him since he's a little younger and because he made it too obvious that Rom's comment got to him, but it's still sweet. Shuu doesn't think he means anything by it. Not how he wants it to, anyway.

He's probably had this crush on Rom since he first signed up with the band, but lately it's been more trouble than he had ever planned on it becoming. They used to be able to change in front of each other. They're all men so there isn't anything odd about it, but the last time he saw Rom in a state of almost completely undress, sweat clinging to his tan body after a big performance, Shuu wound up in the bathroom for the next few minutes, working desperately to get rid of the erection he had at seeing Rom's body. Rom is everything Shuu isn't: strong, amazing, an excellent band member... He knows Rom would be mad at him if he knew Shuu felt the way he did, that he's the lead singer for a reason, but it's hard to think otherwise when he loves Rom like he does.  ** _  
_**

Rom is the drummer of their group, and though they never made it official, he's the leader, too. It's why everyone listens to him when he speaks, Rom barely even having to raise his voice to get their attention. 

"Listen, everyone. Go to bed as soon as you get yourselves ready. We've gotta be up early tomorrow." He looks pointedly in the direction of the other two band members, one eyebrow furrowing. "That means you guys." 

Shuu laughs under his breath. Rom is making it vague, but Shuu knows that they're together. With how often they disappear together between shows, it's obvious. Shuu catches himself imagining Rom and him in that kind of position instead, and shakes his head. Raising his gloved hands, he slaps his cheeks, and Rom turns to him, the same expression on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh, nothing," Shuu looks from side to side and away from Rom. "If they're together then does that mean we're--"

"In a room together? Yeah." There's a pause. "Unless you wanna bunk with them, but I really don't suggest it."

"No, no. I'm okay." Shuu smiles and when he does, Rom looks away. He wonders why but tries not to let it get to him. Rom spends an awful lot of time not looking at him. Maybe he doesn't like him all that much. That stings and Shuu's smile slowly fades away into something small. 

"Let's go then." Rom faces him again, dangles the key in front of Shuu's face and then folds his arms behind his head, turning and leaving toward the direction of their room. 

Shuu is tired. He's thankful that they're going to bed soon, thankful to have somewhere to stay tonight. This place isn't at all high class or anything like the real superstars would stay in, Shuu only dreams of that, but it's still somewhere to sleep. In fact, it's kind of odd that they have somewhere to stay on such short notice. It almost feels as if there has to be some kind of reason, some kind of explanation that they could get something so quickly, so last minute--

"Dammit!"

Shuu stops thinking and stops just before he sends himself crashing into Rom. He looks furious. 

Tentatively, he asks, "What's up?"

"Just look at it," Rom barks, swinging open the door, a  _thud_ sounding as it hits the wall. With how shabby this place is, he's probably cracked it, but that's not Shuu's concern right now. His concern is the large double bed in the room, headboard adorned with red and pink hearts to match the carpets on the floor. Immediately, Shuu's face pales, white as a sheet. Oh, no. No, this can't be happening. He can't share a bed with Rom. There are vague flashbacks of him just accidentally touching Rom, accidentally walking too close to him,  _breathing_ too close to him-- he can't sleep next to him. Then again, these feelings need to leave. Shuu needs to get passed this. He can't keep feeling the way he does for Rom, it's bad for the band, and eventually it'll distract him from performing. 

"Just wait a sec, I'm going to call the manager and find out what kind of crap he--"

"It's fine." Shuu can't believe he's saying it, but that's definitely his voice he hears. "It's not a problem. If you don't want to share a bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Rom frowns at him and puts his phone away.

"I'm not gonna let-- You're not gonna sleep on the floor. Dammit... We'll just share the bed, then."

Once they're both in the room, Rom is grumbling, "Not that we know what's been in it," as Shuu closes and locks the door. 

The click of the lock resonates within him as if it's supposed to signify something, but Shuu buries the feeling somewhere he's sure it won't be found. Nothing is going to happen. Rom is going to shower, he's going to shower and then they're both going to get into bed and crash for the night. Any fantasies Shuu's mind manages to come up with will quickly be discarded. Besides, he can't... He can't do anything about it here if he gets all worked up about sharing a bed with Rom. What a nasty thing to think. Shuu should feel ashamed of himself, but already, all he feels is an ache, a growing want. No, no, no. He loves Rom. He loves him so much. He's happiest when he's performing, but Rom makes him happy, too. He's not sure which he loves more.

"I'm gonna go ahead and shower first, so try and make yourself comfortable, I guess." 

When Rom turns his back, Shuu feels his face heat up. Make himself comfortable? Rom going to shower? It all sounds like something someone says before they spend the night together. Sighing and sitting down on the bed, he scrubs at his face with his gloved hands. Ah, it's probably a good time to take those off, and some of his outfit, too. There's a full body mirror across from the bed for what Shuu can only assume is for more questionable things than just checking one's appearance, and Shuu stands in front of it, looking himself over. Again he finds himself thinking of Rom. Taking his gloves off and setting them on the dresser next to the mirror, he gets to work on his long coat next, but he starts to imagine things. What if it was Rom undressing him? What if it was Rom slipping his fingers beneath the shoulders of his coat and sliding it down his arms? He pictures Rom in the mirror standing behind him, kissing his neck and murmuring his name into his ear as he slips Shuu's clothes off, piece by piece. Shuu gasps when he runs his hands up his chest and bites his neck, leaving a mark he knows their manager will be furious about and--

"Rom..."

"Shuu?"

It's a cruel awakening to reality when he hears Rom's voice sounding so confused and taken aback, and when Shuu sees himself in the mirror, he's immediately embarrassed. His coat is on the floor and his cheeks are stained red, and he's definitely... definitely almost hard. Oh, god. This isn't happening. This is exactly what he told himself he wouldn't do. 

"Shuu, what are you--"

Almost tripping over his coat, Shuu barely manages to avoid bumping into Rom. He can't look at him, and not just because he's fresh out of the shower. Maybe he won't be able to look at him ever again.

"Are you done now? Sorry. I'm going to shower!"

"Shuu, wait."

But Shuu doesn't wait, and after he grabs his clothes he just about slams the bathroom door shut behind him when he goes. This will have to be a really, really cold shower.

* * *

 

When Shuu is done bathing in ice-cold water, he checks himself in the bathroom mirror and takes a deep breath. He's already decided to just be normal Shuu when he walks out of here; normal, happy, excited-about-singing-and-performing Shuu. No more secret glances or longing and definitely no fantasizing about Rom touching him. In fact, it's probably not a good idea to even  _think_ of that, much less actually do it. Dressed in a tanktop and shorts, he slowly reaches for the doorknob, taking another quick, deep breath when he turns it. 

"Rom! Sorry that took so long, but tonight's performance was really intense! I..."

Shuu looks over at Rom, and instantly he can tell Rom isn't having any of Shuu's pretending. His eyes are narrowed and his arms are crossed; there's also something off about him, but Shuu can't put his finger on it. It's like he's struggling to make the face that he is, like he doesn't really want to look this way when he looks at Shuu. Maybe Shuu doesn't know Rom well enough to make an assumption like that, but it's been months now. Maybe that's long enough. Shuu's crooked smile starts to even out and Rom closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you wanna talk about what I saw before?"

Shuu frowns and looks down at the ground, at his bare feet. He curls his toes against the carpet. "I'd rather you just forget about it."

"How am I supposed to forget about it, Shuu?" 

Shuu chances looking Rom in the eyes and now he's frowning. "I'm sorry, alright? It was a mistake, I didn't mean to-- I didn't mean for you--" He gives up. "Can we just go to bed? I won't do anything like before so you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worried, I--"

"Then, goodnight." 

Shuu rounds the bed and turns off the light on his side and climbs in beneath the covers. The conversation is over as far as he's concerned, and Rom is silent for a moment before he settles in beside Shuu. They're close, almost touching shoulder to shoulder, and Shuu wonders how he ever managed to saythat this was okay. But-- right, he's going to make it okay. Even if Rom is disappointed in him (god, that hurts), he's going to behave normally. Closing his eyes tightly, Shuu wills sleep to come, but Rom interrupts his efforts. _  
_

"Shuu, you know? I...  like you."

Shuu can swear his heart has stopped because his breathing certainly has. He blinks his eyes open, but he doesn't dare turn around yet. Rom is still facing away from him as far as he can tell.

"You... What?"

"I like you."

His breath returns to him and Shuu has trouble believing this is real. Rom isn't the kind of guy who would say this just to placate him, though. Rom isn't like that. But, still. 

"As... As a bandmate, right? Hah... I like you too, Rom, so--"

Rom cuts him off. "Not as a bandmate, Shuu. You know it's not like that. When I walked out of the bathroom before and saw you like that, I..." Shuu can hear him take a breath. "When you said my name..."

Rom's bare shoulder touches his and it's hot, hotter than it should be. It's not that warm in here and it's not that hot outside. Shuu isn't stupid. Rom is worked up about something-- about... about him? His breath catches in his throat and he rolls over, gently touching Rom's shoulder. 

"Rom? Look at me." There's no response. "Rom... Please." 

In the dark, Shuu can see Rom's ears twitch and now he at least knows he's listening. There's a moment of silence that passes, and then Rom finally speaks to him.

"I... I can't. If I do, I'm not gonna... I won't be able to..."

Shuu swallows, curls his hand around Rom's shoulder. "Then definitely look at me." 

He doesn't think Rom is breathing because he can't hear him anymore, and his body doesn't rise and fall like it has been. But there's the shifting of the sheets and Rom is looking at him so fiercely that now Shuu is the one who can't breathe. All of his breath has escaped him with one word.

"Rom--"

Like that, Rom is on top of him, his weight on his elbows as he leans down and crushes his mouth against Shuu's. It doesn't take any persuading for Shuu to wrap his arms around Rom's shoulders, knees bending at his sides. Rom kisses him over and over, and Shuu can't help it when he moans into the kisses, and he swears that it's a growl Rom makes in response. It's sort of scary, but thrilling, and Shuu likes it. They stay like that for a while, just kissing as Shuu's hands find their way to the nape of Rom's neck, in his hair. It's good like this, and Shuu wants more but feels too selfish asking for it. The word is on the tip of his tongue, but his tongue is presently in Rom's mouth and he feels that's a better place for it. When they finally part, Rom breathes heavily against Shuu's lips and then buries his head in the crook of his neck, pressing almost delicate kisses there.  

"Sorry." For being rough, Shuu assumes. Before he can say he doesn't mind, Rom is talking again. "It's just-- Do you know," Rom starts, "How long I've been wanting to do this?" 

"Tell me," Shuu breathes into Rom's hair, fingers curling, "Tell me how long." 

"Too long." As Rom says it, he presses a wet kiss to his neck and then his shoulder. "Soon after you joined, I started feeling something for you. You were just... so damn cute." There's a pause, and then he corrects himself. "You  _are_ so damn cute, Shuu. You're beautiful."

Beautiful? Shuu feels his face heat up and he squirms a little under Rom's grasp. Rom just called him beautiful. That's... He doesn't think he could be any happier. The next words come out almost in a rush, maybe because he's so excited or maybe because it's something he's been thinking about for what feels like so long, now.

"Touch me, Rom."

Rom laughs a little breathlessly. "You don't have to ask me twice." 

Rom dips his head in for another kiss. They're already just about completely undressed, both of them in tanktops, Shuu in his shorts and Rom in his boxers. Just like he had imagined it, one of Rom's hands roam up Shuu's chest and the smaller man shivers when he pinches at a nipple, knees pressing into Rom's sides. 

"You like that?" Rom whispers to him, a smirk on his face.

God, Rom is so hot and Shuu can't hold back a moan when Rom slips his knee between his legs, nudging him through his shorts. Shuu is already half-hard, too excited at just the idea of Rom touching him, but he doesn't think Rom really minds all that much. He's not complaining, at least. 

"Yeah," Shuu answers breathlessly, "More, Rom. Please." 

"Shuu... Before that," Rom's hand takes Shuu's chin in his hand and tilts his face up to meet his, Shuu's gaze wanting. "You tell me, too. Tell me how you feel about me."

Green eyes searching Rom's deep blue ones, Shuu takes his time answering. His lips part to speak, and for some reason it's difficult to, even though he's been dreaming about this moment.

"I... like you, Rom. I _love_ you." 

Maybe it's too much, saying that, but that's how he feels and it's Rom who asked him. The smile that breaks out onto Rom's face could kill him, even in the dark. 

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." 

Just like that, Rom is kissing him again, bringing down his hips to roll them against Shuu's. Shuu has to pull away from the kiss to gasp, head leaning back, and Rom takes advantage of that and kisses his neck again, all while still grinding their hips together. Knowing that Rom is in the same situation he is, hard underneath his boxers, is a bit relieving and exciting, too. Rom really feels the same way he does. Rom wants him if the way he nips at his skin and presses into Shuu's hips over and over again is any indication of that. This isn't enough, though, even when Rom gets on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head, Shuu needs more.

"Rom, wait."

Rom finishes pressing a kiss to Shuu's jaw and he lifts his head, concern laced in his expression. It makes Shuu's heart skip a beat, that Rom is obviously worried for him, but Shuu doesn't want him to think that anything is wrong, so he tries to get his words out quickly.

"I want  _more._ And I want to touch you, too." 

Rom looks at him for a moment, and Shuu watches as he catches his breath and thinks. Shuu probably looks both hopeful and desperate, and he wonders if Rom understands what he means. Even if he doesn't, Rom is acting on whatever it is he's come up with, shifting on the bed and looming over Shuu, back on his knees.

"Okay. Can you sit up?"

Shuu nods, palms flat against the bed as he pushes himself up until he's sitting, eyes imploring, trying to figure out what Rom has in mind. Rom motions to his shorts.

"Take those off." Then he adds a little sheepishly, "If-- If you want to." 

He wants to. Shuu works quickly, bringing his legs up and slipping his shorts and underwear down them. He's sure Rom has realized he's wearing girl's underwear because his eyes go a little wide and he blushes when he follows the path they take to the floor. Rom doesn't make fun of him or tease him for it, and that's a little surprising to Shuu. Not unwelcome, but surprising, so much so that he feels the need to ask.

"You're not thinking that I wear--... You don't think that it's weird?"

"Nah," Rom grins, thumbs hooking under the elastic of his boxers, freeing himself from them. "I think it's kind of hot."

Shuu at first draws a blank at that, then laughs a bubbly laugh that rises from his throat. Rom can't seem to handle it because he moves forward, hand on the back of Shuu's head and kisses him again, open-mouthed. It's sweet at first, then insistent, Rom gradually growing more aggressive. When Shuu pulls away to breathe, opening his mouth, he moans instead, Rom's hand suddenly around his dick, thumb flicking over the head. Maybe Rom is getting a little impatient. That's okay. Shuu wants this, too.

"C'mere," Rom says, voice low, hand sliding down to Shuu's back as he guides him closer. "In my lap." 

Without hesitation, Shuu moves forward, straddling Rom's lap until their erections touch. Just the feel of them sliding up against each other is enough to make Shuu shiver, and Rom grins at him again. Wrapping his hand around the two of them, Rom nuzzles Shuu's cheek and murmurs his orders to him. 

"Put your hand on mine." 

Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, Shuu bites his lip and nods, and together they begin to move their hands. Rom starts them off with a slow, steady pace. It's enough that Shuu has to lean forward and press his forehead to Rom's, still trying to keep his eyes open through the intense feeling of Rom's hand and of their arousal pressed together. Leaning forward to steal a kiss, Shuu's lips ghost over Rom's when he pulls away.

"Faster."

Rom blinks once, then smiles, giving Shuu a quick kiss back. 

"You're eager."

"... Sometimes I..." Shuu takes a moment to debate whether or not he should let Rom in on his habits before tonight. Ultimately, he decides to do so when Rom's pace gets faster, breath hitching, another moan slipping past his parted lips. "Sometimes I would have to leave when we got changed to touch myself after seeing you. It got bad." 

He looks at Rom, eyes clouded, waits for his reaction. 

"But now we're doing this and I'm..." 

He breaks out into a little smile, then rocks his hips up into Rom's hand and gasps.

"... I'm so happy, Rom."

Rom's hand stops, and Shuu's with it. Has he said something wrong? He didn't think Rom would mind knowing, with how into this he seemed, but maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Shuu pulls away and looks up at Rom to ask him what's wrong, but instead finds him red in the face, blushing hard, and Shuu thinks he looks adorable. So, he hadn't expected to hear that, but he likes it then, right? He's not moving away and Shuu notices how heavy his breathing has gotten since he's spoken. Finally, Rom speaks, voice thick with need.

" _Fuck_ , Shuu." 

All at once, Rom is moving him further onto his lap and Shuu quickly adjusts by wrapping his legs around him, free hand clutching at Rom's back. Rom doesn't even try to work together with him anymore, just pumps his hand hard and fast between them. It feels good, Rom being somewhat rough with him, and Shuu buries his head against Rom's shoulder as he moans with abandon, still rocking his hips into Rom's grasp. This is a love hotel, after all, or something like it, so Shuu assumes he doesn't have to be quiet. Besides that, Rom seems to tremble every time he makes noise, and that makes Shuu want to be all the more vocal. Hearing Rom moan is pleasant in itself, low and almost guttural sounds rising from his throat. After a while, simple rocking and touching gets to be too much, and all Shuu can do anymore is say Rom's name.

"Rom... Rom, Rom, Rom..!"

"C'mon Shuu," Rom says through gritted teeth, "Come for me."

With a few more thrusts against his hand, Shuu is doing just that, coming with a half-sob, half-moan. He feels something slick and hot on his hand, and he's not sure if it's from him or from Rom, but he can't find it in him to care. He's too busy coming down from the high of it all, head still rested against Rom's shoulder, bushy tail swaying back and forth. After some deep breaths, he lifts his head from where it lays and looks to Rom, whose head is bent as he catches his breath as well. He notices Shuu looking at him after a moment and smirks a crooked little smirk, and Shuu finds himself feeling happy that he's happy.

"So much for going to bed as soon as we were ready," Shuu teases, and Rom laughs, holding Shuu tight to him.

If only things would stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> usually, i take a lot more time when i write, so, here's hoping you still liked it, shan...!!!!!


End file.
